Just a Little Tail
by TheFeminineRobot
Summary: Sollux Captor leads a boring life as a marine biologist. Since he hates getting his hands dirty, he spends most of his days behind a computer screen analyzing whatever he's told to. One day, his boss tells him that she's sending him on a "vacation" for a few months. Why not? It's not like he has anything better to do.
1. Chapter 1

"Captor, get your ass in my office." A harsh voice following the sound of a high-pitched squeal sounded through the walkie-talkie conveniently placed in his pocket. He sighed and ignored the order. Who actually listened to those things, anyways?

"_Now_." The squealing came back, except this time it was accompanied by a very angry and pissed off voice.

_Shit._

The lanky male stood from his desk and ran an aching hand through his golden bangs. What had he done this time?

Stretching and yawning, the Captor made his way across the floor to a wooden door with a frosted window and a plaque reading "Meg Saunders."

"What is it, Meg?" He lazily pushed the door open and stood in the entryway. The fiery redhead glared up at him with a loathing gaze. He knew it was all an act, though. Meg was just passionate about her work and it came off aggressive.

_Very_ aggressive.

"We have a new project we're working on. How does a four month vacation sound? All expenses paid. You just have to move your ass from point A to point B when I say."  
A vacation? Either Meg was planning to fire him, which was unlikely seeing as he was very good in his line of work and she couldn't work a computer if her life depended on it, or she had been drowning in the bottle again.

"Meg, have you been drinking?" She looked appalled.

"What? No! See, this is the kind of shit that makes me _not_ want to give vacations out! Get the hell out of my office, Captor. I'll get someone else to do it." Meg's face turned red as it did when she was angry.

Sollux snorted and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Hey, I'm sorry, but a vacation? Where did that even come from?"

She picked up a manilla folder and tapped it a few times to even out the papers inside. "Well, it's not exactly just a vacation. You'll be heading to a private island off the coast of Brazil to do some research for me. It's top secret. Do you get the meaning of that? I know you live under a rock and no one will miss you, so you're perfect for the job." She looked proud of her oh-so-creative thinking.

"Whatever you say. When do I go?" He rolled his eyes.

Meg looked over at the clock on the wall behind her. "Oh, in about an hour and a half." she said nonchalantly.

"An hour and a half? Jesus Christ, give me no time to even think about it, why don't you?" Captor glared down at her.

"I did, smartass. Now, go home and pack your things quickly. The flight to Brazil will be around fourteen hours, and then you're traveling another five by boat. I'd stop chit-chatting with my boss and get on the road if I were you." Meg waved him off and he complied. She was right, of course. He lived a pretty solitary life. The only thing he would have to do is send Bicyclops to an acquaintance to be taken care of.

The hyper dalmatian was all over the place when he got home. God, that dog was annoying. "Bi, calm down." He patted his black and white head affectionately. After picking up the phone, he assured that Bicyclops would be in good hands with his childhood friend, John.

As he had been instructed, an hour and a half later, he was all packed up and sitting on the flight to wherever in Brazil. He had called Meg before he left to get more specific instructions that were filled with various curses and insults, and a quick "Fuck this up, and you'll be lost in a ditch somewhere." to remember her by.

He looked out of the plane window and sighed. Hey, maybe this trip won't be so awful after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's starting off a little slow. I didn't just want to rush into things!

So far, it's been three days and he hasn't gotte

n so much as a call from Meg. Or, from anyone for that matter. What was the point of this thing again? His boss said she wanted him to do research.  
Typical Meg. She probably just wanted him out of her hair for a while. He grimaced at the window. He was an asshole at any given moment.  
Suddenly, three short raps echoed throughout the room of his hotel. Finally, room service. He was starved.

He slid out of one of the cheap, wooden chairs placed by an equally cheap and wooden table to answer. "How much do I owe-" Sollux tilted his head. At his door, an upper-class man in a very expensive and tailored-looking suit stood with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

Sollux immediately didn't like him.

"Oh, uh, you gotta come with me." He looked as if he would shove a dagger through Sollux's stomach if possible the way he was looking at him.

Sollux glared at him. "Says who?" He said, with a little more bite to his voice than intended.

The discomfort seemed to fly out of the other and was quickly replaced by anger. "Says your fuckin' boss, Meg. Do I need to beat your ass to get you to hurry up now?"

Oh. Meg. Right.

Sollux shrugged and stepped back into his room to grab his wallet and the keys to his generously-supplied rental. The other just glowered the entire time until they left the building completely. "Who are you again?" Sollux questioned.

"Ampora. Eridan Ampora."

Sollux snorted. Who says their last name first? Really?

'Ampora' snapped his gaze back. "You got a problem, Captor?" Sollux held his hands up and shook his head. "Good. Now, you're gonna follow me. It's about a two-and-a-half hour drive, so don't get lost."

The drive was boring. The island of so-and-so had no radio stations whatsoever. Sollux was surprised that the small town he had stayed in even had a hotel from the lack of visitors and locals all together.

Now, the building they were just arriving to was completely different. It was tall, and very new looking. Very much unlike the other old and shabby looking huts that littered the roadside up until an hour into the drive.

Ampora led Sollux over to a parking lot that was nearly filled. He was honestly surprised at the amount of people that were on this almost-deserted island. Something important must be going on.

He stopped his car and got out, walking over to his not-so-friendly companion. "What is this place?"

"It's a lab an' you are gonna be working here 24/7 for the next few months as instructed by Meg." Was all that was said before the journey into the building began.

To be honest, it was a little intimidating. Passing by the doors, Sollux noticed the armed guards that looked like they were all too trigger happy. The inside wasn't any better. There were at least three metal detectors in a row, and it looked like there was another employee at the end of those to pat people down.

Sollux shook his head and accepted his fate. He didn't think he could just change his mind and walk out of the place even if he cared to. Oh well. At least he was being useful for once in his life.


End file.
